The present invention relates to a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle.
Various covers for vehicle cargo areas, often called tonneau covers, are known. Typically, these covers include a relatively soft, flexible fabric approximately the size and shape of the cargo area to be covered. The cover includes a mechanism disposed along the edge of the fabric for securing the fabric to the vehicle. In one known type of cover, holes are drilled in the vehicle and one portion of a snap is secured in each hole. The corresponding snap portions are secured about the perimeter of the flexible cover. To secure the cover to the vehicle, the fabric is placed over the cargo area and the snaps are engaged.
In another known type of cover, a plurality of rails are clamped about the periphery of the cargo area. The rails include snaps, slots or other features that engage corresponding features secured to the periphery of the flexible cover. In both of these types of soft covers, the snaps or other features are disengaged and the fabric is pulled back to provide access to the cargo area.
The present invention provides a cover for the cargo area of a vehicle that may be opened from one or more, including all, sides of the vehicle cargo area. In one embodiment of the present invention, a cover assembly for the cargo area of the vehicle includes a rail secured to the vehicle, a cover, a biasing member secured to the rail and to the cover and a latch for selectively holding the cover in the closed position against the force of the biasing member or allowing the cover to open in response to the force of the biasing member. The rail includes a channel into which a portion of the biasing member extends. The biasing member may include a torsion bar. In one embodiment of the invention, the cover assembly further includes a cylinder and a portion of the torsion bar is located in the cylinder and slides within the cylinder. A lock may be included.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle includes a plurality of first rails adapted to be secured to the vehicle, a cover, a plurality of second rails connected to the cover and a biasing member secured to at least one of the first rails and at least one of the second rails. One of the first rails may include a channel into which a portion of the biasing member extends. The biasing member may include a torsion bar. The cover assembly may further include a cylinder and a portion of the torsion bar may be located within the cylinder and slide therein. At least one of the second rails may include a channel in which a portion of the biasing member is located.
In another embodiment of the invention, a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle includes at least two first rails adapted to be secured to the vehicle, a cover having four sides, a plurality of second rails connected to two sides of the cover, a plurality of third rails connected to two sides of the cover and a plurality of corner pieces disposed between the second and third rails, and a plurality of biasing members, at least one connected to one of the first rails and one of the third rails.
In other embodiments of the present invention, certain of the various rail members may be connected by corner pieces. The corner pieces may include projections that extend into channels in the rail members to be connected.
In other embodiments, the first rails may include bearing members. The bearing members may include portions that extend into channels in the first rails.
In another embodiment of the invention, a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle includes a cover attached to the vehicle, one or more latches for selectively holding the cover in a closed position over the cargo area of the vehicle when at least one of the latches is engaged and permitting the cover to be opened from at least two sides of the cargo area when one or more of the latches is released and a support member for holding the cover in the open position. In other embodiments, the cover may be opened from any, or all, sides of the vehicle. One or more of the latches may pivot about a biasing member when the cover is opened.
The cover may be rigid. The cover assembly may include a lock, which may operate one or more of the latches. The support member may include a strut. The cover assembly may also include a biasing member for automatically raising the cover when one or more of the latches is released. The biasing member may include a torsion bar with a portion located in a cylinder.
In another embodiment of the invention, a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle having a plurality of sides includes a rigid cover having the same number of sides as the cargo area of the vehicle and more than one side of the cover is selectively movable from a closed position adjacent a side of the cargo area of the vehicle and an open position away from a side of the cargo area of the vehicle. The cover assembly may include a biasing member secured to the cover. A latch or lock may also be included. Rails may be secured to the vehicle and/or the cover.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.